The present invention relates to a system for reproducing an optical disk, and more particularly to a system for reproducing an optical disk which is capable of preventing the problem of an optical pickup staying in a same track due to a scratch or other imperfection on the optical disk.
Optical disk reproducers which use an optical disk as a recording medium include compact disk players, laser disk players, video disk players, compact disk graphics, etc. Such an optical disk reproducer reproduces an audio signal recorded on an optical disk by precise tracking and focusing.
Even though there may be no tracking and focusing errors, reproduction can be disrupted when physical errors occur, such as a scratched disk. That is, due to a scratch on the disk, one track is repeatedly reproduced (i.e., the pickup does not leave the track being reproduced). This phenomenon restrains an optical pickup in a track, which stops the reproduction from proceeding and a user must manually skip a currently reproduced program to the following program in order to continue the reproduction.